An Afternoon Off
by ally4580
Summary: Elena has a lot to deal with at the moment, yet she doesn't feel in control of anything. So when Stephan is not there for her who can she turn to?
1. Damon makes a smart suggestion

***I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated***

**Okay, I thought I might try my hand getting Elena and Damon to bond again after all of the rubbish that has been in their way. Its set on one afternoon and evening alone together. No life or death situations or much Drama... MUCH I might add :) I'm going to warn, in this first installment of what hopefully is a couple of stories there is no declaring etc. because thats unrealistic. They have had too much of a rift between them to suddenly get together. So this is the start of the closing of this rift. I hope you enjoy reading!**

"Well aren't you looking scrumptious today Elena," Damon grandly declared as he opened the door.

"Damon. Is Stephan here?"

"Maybe, but what would I get out of telling you? I much prefer to see the distress on your face as you well know- Ah! There's the look that I so love," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Elena looked at him unimpressed.

"I'm not in the mood Damon. As you well know, there seem to be a group of THE original vampires that are bent on killing me. Our only hope seems to one that previously tried to kill me and nearly succeeded with Jenna. And to top it off things aren't exactly peachy with Stephan either."

Elena realised what she just said and prayed to god that Stephan wasn't in the house, fearing the hurt it would cause him. Damon looked her up and down amusedly.

"What you need is a good hard drink," he deduced.

"No, Damon, that's how you cope with your problems; that and the occasional killing."

"Nice suggestion. I shall drink for both of us then. I don't feel like killing today lucky for you" he winked at her and Elena rolled her eyes, "You better come in. Stephan's out hunting but should be back very soon."

With that he shot off, leaving the door open. Elena sighed and made her way in, shutting the door behind her. She found Damon in the lounge, indeed drinking for the both of them. He looked over and raised his double whiskey.

"Cheers."

"Yeah..."

"Sure you don't one?" he asked only half jokingly. His eyes were searching her face with such genuine concern that her breath caught momentarily. God those eyes...

Elena shook her head, made her way to the couch and sunk into it, resting her head back. Stephan should be here by now, she thought. Elena could hear Damon humming softly to himself whilst making another drink. It surprised her, since she shouldn't, but she felt at complete ease to let her guard down around Damon; even after all that he'd done. Since he had rescued her with Stephan from Rose, there seemed to be something nagging at her brain about him. She wasn't stupid, she knew it had to be something about her vervain necklace, but she was frightened to find out. Damon scared her, and not because he was an emotionless killer/alcoholic. No, he had emotions buried deep. That was what she was scared of. She closed her eyes thinking...

Elena opened her eyes with a shock. Damon was looking down at her smiling. She was moving? Ah, Damon was carrying her up the stairs. Hopefully to Stephan's room and not his. But she was shocked to find she didn't want to check and blushed furiously.

"Don't worry I'm taking you to your brooding lovers room," he smirked as if reading her mind.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. You snore you know."

"Huh? No I don't!" she said indignantly.

He chuckled, "Oh yes you do. I'm surprised anyone can stand it."

"I... I... have never heard that from anyone..."

"I'm sure they were sparing your feelings."

"You're lying." She said flatly.

"But you're not sure though, are you?" his eyes twinkled.

"UUUFFF!" She puffed as she suddenly found herself on Stephan's bed.

"Geez, ever the gentleman," she declared sarcastically.

"That's Stephan's job, not mine sweet cheeks."

"Speaking of Stephan, where is he? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Elena studied Damon well as he tried to put on his most reassuring face saying "I'm sure he'll be back soon. To be brutally honest one squirrel is not going to fill him up is it? I'm sure he's just busy massacring an entire family of them. Or, getting Bambi, his mother, Prince of the forest AND the skunk for good measure... That reminds me, he had a call from PETA the other day..."

"Seriously Damon, I should ring him."

Damon sighed and moved to lean on the door frame.

"I already did, it's either off or there's no signal where he is right now. He's definitely not in the surrounding area as I have checked to see if he's gone psycho again."

Elena flinched at that and Damon looked at her apologetically for his bluntness. Again Elena was surprised by this. There was a time when he wouldn't have cared.

"What should we do then?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't have put himself in any situation without telling you or me first depending on the situation respectively."

"Uh-huh."

"Look Elena," he started, looking at her earnestly and holding his hands up, "I know you have a lot of crap to deal with right now. You can't do anything about Stephan. If we could I would be out there doing something."

Elena looking down at her hands, nodded submissively.

"Elena..." she looked up at him. "Why don't we take the afternoon off? Just relax. Like our road trip. I know things aren't the same, but I think a little drink and a game of scrabble, some trashy movies and our best friends Ben and Jerry is what you need. What do you say?" Damon searched her face and Elena felt naked under his gaze. She shuddered slightly.

"I don't know Damon..."

"I promise that this is entirely selfish and just as much for me as you," he grinned, "I don't think I could stand your moping face all afternoon."

_Selfish._ Where had she heard that before? She got up from the bed and walked over to him. Stopped barely inches from his face in an attempt to intimidate him and get a ruse out of him. To her surprise he looked almost bashful as he stepped back slightly.

"There's something we should talk about, Damon. About my necklace, that is."

His face was blank.

"I gave it back to you and didn't feel like stopping for a chat. In and out. That's all it was. Okay?"

"For now."

Damon gave her a frustrated groan.

"Listen. You have been spending WAY too much time with Stephan. Stop reading too much into everything. Now do you want to watch Jerry Springer with me and some ice-cream or not?"

Elena really smiled for the first time in a long time. She would never admit it to him again, but the ass really wasn't the worst company in the world.

"So what flavour have you got?"

**Well I hope you liked this first chapter! I will start writing the rest very soon :)**


	2. Ice Cream, Movies and Civil War

***I don't own Vampire Diaries***

**Have fun reading this next chapter, hope you like it :) **

**A/N: I just want to apologise, last chapter I thought I had corrected all of teh gramatical errors on it not just the spelling, so happily published it to find later on when I re-read it a few mistakes. It annoyed me so much! Sorry if you got confused with some of the typo's. Hopefully this one is better but I can't guaruntee it since I'm just like this, so I apologise in advance :) **

It's now late afternoon, around four. Elena is slumped in the chair, whilst Damon sprawls himself across the adjacent couch, both are facing the TV.

Elena's nose wrinkles, "Eww."

"This is totally fake," Damon drawls, gesturing towards the latest victim of the horror movie on.

"Remind me why we're watching this again?"

"Because there is nothing like a good old fashioned horror movie to make yourself feel better."

Another victim lets out a melodramatic scream, he smirks. She looks over at him sceptically.

"Don't you think this actually reminds me more of our situation than anything? This could easily happen to any of us you know."

Elena was determined to show she wasn't enjoying herself too much in the presence of one she declared to hate. Unfortunately she was; it was nice to have a normal lazy afternoon watching crappy movies. She would rot in hell before admitting that to him.

"Elena c'mon! Look at this movie objectively and tell me you don't find the murder weapons, blood, not to mention acting HILARIOUS."

He laughed out loud this time at the screen and she couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes twinkled when he did. They continued to watch the movie in silence. She could see what Damon meant about the movie, and gradually she began to laugh with him, eventually migrating over to sit next to him to grab some of his ice-cream since she had finished her own.

Every now and then she couldn't help but stare at his face which was so innocent and happy. It was hard to even think that he had practically murdered his way around the country for the past 150 years. His dark hair was slightly over his eyes, she lifted her hand to move it...

Her phone went off, startling her. She retracted her hand quickly, stood up and answered the phone without seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

Damon stared at her curiously before switching off the TV.

"Elena," Stephan breathed, and Elena was knocked back into reality once again. What was she doing? This was not the time to be getting soft with the guy who tried to kill your brother.

"Stephan! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm not going to be back till late tonight I'm afraid. I came across a newbie vampire that's strayed from his maker. I intend on delivering him back to make sure he doesn't go haywire. I shouldn't be long, he's behaving himself."

Elena sighed in frustration.

"Just make sure you're safe okay?"

"I will." She could hear the smile in his voice, and she smiled too.

"Anything Damon should know?"

"Damon probably doesn't care, Elena."

"Its true," the blue eyed Vampire interjected without looking.

"Okay. Well you be safe now, I'll see you when you get home."

"I will. Elena... is... Damon behaving?"

"Yes." She grinned, "Surprisingly docile today."

Damon glared in mock anger and stuck out his tongue. Elena couldn't hold back the giggles that erupted in time and mentally cursed herself for doing so in front of Stephan.

"Okay then," Stephan said uncertainly, "I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

Damon stretched his arms over the back of the chair, "So... What do you fancy doing? I'm sure the movie is probably over now..."

"Oh how annoying," Elena jokingly moaned.

Damon gave her one of his trade mark grin/eye twinkles. Double whammy. Not good for the heart at all. He stood up and walked over to the mini bar and helped himself to another double whiskey. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"For the both of us, right?" he lifted his glass as to toast to her.

To the hell with it, Elena decided. She was going to have fun if it killed her. Stephan took all this time to tell her that he was going to be late so she ended up wasting a day here, in a situation she rather wouldn't be in, with a person she didn't understand like she used to think she did.

"I'll have one of those."

Damon looked up at her in surprise.

"Do you think you can handle it?" he teased.

She walked over to stand next to him and once again was surprised by the careful distance he put between them. He only stepped back maybe six inches but it was enough to notice; especially coupled again with that bashful face. Elena dismissed it and helped herself to a drink.

"Shouldn't you be going home soon?" he asked.

"No. I'll wait for Stephan."

His face turned blank and unreadable. What was going on under that mask?

"I know, why don't you tell me about your life for a while. That should keep us entertained." She suggested.

He looked at her sceptically.

"You want to know about what I was up to for the past 150 years? Elena, you highly disapprove of my lifestyle choices, so unless you get a kick out of lecturing this sinner I don't think you'll enjoy that particular story."

She rolled her eyes. "No, idiot, I mean before you were turned. What was it like to grow up in the nineteenth century?"

He sighed and gestured her to come and sit down on the couch with him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, if you don't mind-"

"Then park your cute bottom and don't butt in when I'm speaking."

Elena resisted the urge to punch him and did as she was told. Damon sighed and massaged his temples.

"Where to begin..."

"When you were born?"

Damon stared at her patiently.

"Sorry, no butting in... got it."

"Well... I was born in 1840 in Mystic Falls. My mother was very young compared to my father, very beautiful as well. I get my looks from her." He declared proudly.

Elena could believe she was beautiful then. "What did she look like?"

Damon grinned at her inability to remain silent. "Well, I have her eyes and hair. Stephan has her face."

"Wow," I breathed, "Stephan never talks about her."

"It's because he doesn't remember her really. She died when he was very young." There was sadness in his eyes as he said this and Elena's heart panged for him.

"My father raised us," he continued, "He did an alright job."

"You got on well with him?"

"Well... let's just say he was more dedicated to Stephan's future than mine," he smiled wryly.

"What do you mean?" Elena prompted softly. She felt she had to know Damon better, understand his pain. Because he WAS in pain and that bothered her. Damon stared straight into her eyes kindly.

"Well, Stephen was the well behaved child of course," he grinned, "I wasn't always this bad Elena, but I always have been rebellious. I was the eldest, supposed to carry on in my father's footsteps, take over from him, but I didn't. Stephan was more suited to that sort of thing and I joined the Confederates-"

"You were in the Army... Like civil war?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes." He replied simply, "A lot of young men and even more young boys were."

"What was it like? I mean... I've learnt about it at school, but is it accurate what they say?"

"Elena..." he sighed, "I can't begin to describe to you what it was like. I was in a war against my own brothers, for a cause I didn't believe in. I watched boys as young as 15 slaughtered so people like my father could keep their rich plantations going. I hated being there in the midst of it all, but I couldn't imagine not being there either. I felt like it was my duty you know? To protect Stephan and my friends. Everyone was scared back then, we didn't know what was going to happen if we lost and that was scary."

Elena was surprised to see a maturity she had never seen in Damon. Something that proved she was right all along, he was still human. He remembered human emotions; he just switched them off to protect himself. "Did you never just want to run away from it all?"

Damon smirked, "If you ran away, you got shot."

"Ah..."

"Yeah... The times were very different back then."

For what seemed like hours, they talked about anything and everything, from music to books, to the way dress style has changed over the decades. Elena had forgotten entirely about the entire world around her and she had a feeling that Damon had too. They had finished half the whiskey bottle together and she was starting to feel the effects. As Elena noticed his face had never been so genuine and unguarded, not to mention HUMAN. Not to mention good looking.

No.

Bad Elena.

She stared at him with slightly blurry vision. "You really care about Stephan don't you?"

"Right! That's where the heart to heart convo stops, sweet cheeks." He said jumping to his feet and heading towards the mini bar to refill his glass.

"I don't mean to hit a sore spot, but I know deep down you do Damon."

"That's not the reason. Stephan is back."

Elena looked around her in surprise and looked at the darkness through the window. So dark! How late was it? Like clockwork Stephan came through the front door and into the lounge.

"Elena!" he smiled, "Sorry it took me so long to return. How are you? Not too bored I hope?" he came over to her and gave her a massive hug.

Damon cringed internally.

"No! I have had the best evening in a long time Stephan." She smiled. She was so sleepy now, she needed a good bed.

Stephan sniffed her. "You've been drinking." He stared at Damon who merely smirked back and continued to pour yet another drink.

"Don't worry little brother, she's only slightly tipsy. We have had SO much fun without you today, but I really do feel that it's time for her to go to bed and me, find a bar to continue my night of binge drinking."

Stephan nodded, "She can sleep here tonight. Come on Elena."

"Wait." She said and walked up to Damon, putting her hands on his arms and smiling. "Thank you, for a great afternoon off. I felt like I could relax, not to mention it was nice to see you being yourself for once."

Stephan looked at her in complete and utter shock. Damon rolled his eyes and downed his whiskey in one.

"Come on Elena," Stephan said as he picking her up, kissing her forehead and carrying her off to bed.

Damon's face went blank once again and turned around to pour another drink.

...

Upstairs Elena was snuggled in bed with Stephan, both were silent. Stephan deduced that he could explain later the events of his day since she wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"Stephan?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Yeah babe, what is it?"

"... Do I snore?"

Stephan was barely awake, "No you don't, not that I know of anyway." He said as he drifted into sleep.

Elena smiled sleepily, "Told you."

Downstairs Damon chuckled. _But you weren't sure, were you?_

**So there you have it! I hoped you liked this chapter. I have decided to carry on writing on this story instead of making a sequel. Its much easier. For you guys as well I imagine. **

**I'll be uploading a new chapter A.S.A.P! :)**


	3. Whiskey is a Vampires best friend

***I don't own Vampire Diaries***

**Hi guys Im really sorry that its been so long. COLLEGE. Thats all I have to say. **

**I've written this extremely short chapter, just to show a little bit more of Damon, seriously because I just love the guy. I find his P.O.V interesting so couldn't resist. Whenever I write using him I'm always faced with the question, who is the real Damon Salvatore? Do we ever see him? **

**Little technical note. Taking the mickey is an English expression we use. Forgive me. It means the same sort of thing as taking the p*ss. **

**Enjoy.**

It's 11am and I'm awake. What terrible excuse for a vampire am I? I know that being around humans/Stephan (that boy needs to sort it out) has messed with my body clock slightly, but this is taking the mickey. I decide that the only way to make up for this is to down half bottle of whiskey. And then some.

By four, I'm pretty much gone but I still have the coherency to suggest to myself that Stephan didn't return last night or the night before. With a pang to my heart I deduce bitterly that he is probably shacking up with his girlfriend.

By nine, I decide that I should probably go to bed in case the brother decides to bring her back here; but as I stand up... Wait. No. I can't stand up. How much did I drink? The room is spinning which is impressive since it should take the amount it would to drown an elephant to make me that drunk. Ah well, why stop now?

...

I wake up to an angel looking down on me with those concerned Bambi eyes of hers. It looks like she's saying something to me. God I wish the ringing in my ears would stop.

"What?" I say, probably a tad harshly.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised you're still alive, even though you are a vampire. It's just plain wrong to be able to consume that amount of alcohol."

I give her one of my trade mark grins, even though I don't feel much like it.

"So what brings you to this humble abode, Elena," Saying her name burns my throat. "Why aren't you with Stephan?"

"I was hoping you would know where he is, I haven't seen him for the past three days." She says worriedly.

"Ah." That idiot, what's he up to now?

I notice her analysing my face intently. God I wish she wouldn't. She makes me shiver and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll go look for him. In the meanwhile, you go home and relax. I'll text you if anything comes up, or if he doesn't show."

I sit up, maybe a little too quickly. Damn my head hurts.

"Thanks Damon." She looks relieved, "I think I should stay here though, to wait for Stephan in case he comes here." She nods, as if to reassure herself that this is the correct decision.

"No, Elena!" I groan. "Stop worrying yourself and go home."

"You can't tell me what to do," she says indignantly.

"Elena I'm telling you as a friend," _Friend. Jeez. _"relax and just go home and wait. What good will it do to stay here? In all honestly I don't think he'll be back here anytime soon, and if you go with me you'll just be in the way."

Ohhhh she looks mad. I can see her shaking in offence, but I don't care, I don't want her around constantly. The other day was great, I felt like we closed a bit of that gap between us. As FRIENDS. FRIENDS! God I hate that word. I know that I can never hope or deserve to have her; so her, coupled with a hangover and my new quest to find my brooding brother doesn't make the outlook of my day too great.

"Well Damon, I don't think you're in a position to call yourself my friend, so don't concern yourself with me."

Ouch. I can't deal with this, so with my best nonchalant face and stand up, getting real close to her face. She nearly steps back but after some visible inner turmoil she stands her ground.

"Get out Elena." I whisper, "I don't want you here when I get back."

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for Stephan!" she shouts. She won't move her ground and I love her more for how brave she is. I hate her more for being devoted only to my brother.

I can feel my face crumpling with the intense hurt and I think she sees it too. "I can't do this." I simply say and run out of the house leaving the confused angel in the lounge, whilst I looked for the love of her life.

...

Man, I need a drink.

**I'm back to writing so should update very soon.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this short chapter! :))**


	4. Are we friends?

*** I dont own Vampire Diaries or anything associated***

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! :) I was listening to such a great song whilst writing this chapter. Its called: Stay by Hurts. You can find it on YouTube if you care to take a gander!**

She laid on the sofa asleep, one leg dangling, arms over her face and a slight snore coming from her lips. Damon walked into the room and rolled his eyes at the sight of her still being here.

"HEY!" he shouted.

Elena started and sat up at the noise, looking around her until her eyes rested on him.

"Any luck?" she asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"You really need to get that snoring of yours sorted out." He grinned.

"Why do you always avoid my questions?"

"Because you always ask ones I would rather not answer."

"What? Like what happened the night you gave my necklace ba-"

He surrendered, holding up his hands to stop her assault. "I found Stephan."

"Oh god, has he attacked anyone?" Elena's face was full of fear. She had expected something like this to happen. It only seemed a matter of time. Whenever Stephan took any of her blood she could almost feel the animalistic need to drain her dry, and no need to say it frightened her. She hoped Stephan was okay though, because she knew how hard he would be on himself when he came to his senses again.

"No, nothing like that." Elena was relieved to no end, but it was short lived when she saw Damon's face still didn't look happy.

"Damon..." she warned, "tell me exactly what has happened."

"Jeez. He's fine, that's all I can say." He looked so conflicted, Elena knew that he wanted to tell her, so why wasn't he? She got up from the sofa and walked over to him. Again, she noticed how he ever so slightly, moved away from her.

"Tell me Damon. What aren't you telling me? Please, if you're my friend then tell me!"

He almost told her. But then his eyes hardened even more and his lips set into an immovable line. She wanted take hold of his shoulders and shake some emotion out of him, why did she even care? He was the only person who could rile her up like this.

"I thought I wasn't you're friend?" he smirked.

God he was a jackass.

"So you won't tell me?" her face flushed with anger and she shook from her very core.

He looked her straight in the eyes. She could see nothing in his but her own hurt reflection.

"I should go home," she whispered.

"That would be best."

"You know Damon, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She couldn't stop the crack of her voice or the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she made her way around him and headed for the front door. "But... when you act like an emotionless ass, you get treat like one. All I want is for Stephan to be back. Thanks for looking for him."

As she slammed the front door behind her. Damon poured himself another drink.

...

Elena was more tired than cared to admit. She had managed to avoid any contact with Jenna or Jer on the way to her room, and she was looking forward to the dreamless oblivion her bed offered. She had a quick shower and slipped into her usual PJ's and finally found the solace of her bed. She didn't even get under the covers before she was fast asleep.

She awoke to cool fingers slowly tracing her face.

"Damon?" her eyes open, but still blind in the apparent darkness.

"It's me Elena." She recognised that voice, calm but with noticeable shock and hurt laced in.

She sat up with surprise and hugged him fiercely. "Stephan! Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried; Damon was looking for you the whole afternoon. What have you been up to that's so bad you can't tell me?"

Stephan sighed and nuzzled into her neck, wrapping his arms around her tightly as if never to let her go. She loved this feeling of safety and security with him.

"Damon didn't tell you?"

Elena remembered everything that happened earlier and could feel the white hot flames of anger licking at her again. "No." She said with some venom, "He left that to you."

Stephan looked at her in surprise. "Seriously! I thought the first thing he would do, would be to run gloating to you about how bad I am for you etc."

Elena was ridged for a second, dread up took her as she asked him what happened again.

"I didn't want you to get upset so I haven't told you until now," he warned her, "but I've been seeing Katherine in the tomb... to get some answers... see if she'll let me help her in exchange for info on how to save you. I didn't think I should tell you, since it was me who said to stay away from her." He grinned at her, "She says she loves me, so maybe she'll try and help me to prove that."

Elena couldn't put a finger on the emotion she was feeling right now. Disgust? Shock? Hurt? Maybe a bit of both. Her face was completely blank and she saw Stephan try and read her with some confusion.

"That sounds like something Damon would do." She said in a monotone voice, looking slightly over Stephan's shoulder.

"Elena, don't be ridiculous! Katherine is a manipulative bitch. All I'm doing is playing her game! Please understand this is all for you. Damon wouldn't even think of doing anything for anybody but himself."

"I think there's a lot about Damon you don't understand," she whispered.

"Oh, and you do?" his eyes were accusing and deeply hurt.

Elena was wrong, Stephan seemed to have the ability to rile her up as well it seems. She pushed Stephan away from her and exhaled sharply.

"Stephan, for the past few days, I have been worried about you, the Originals, my friends and family and what will happen to them and me. Yet it's your psycho killer brother that has been more of a comfort to me than you! Now what does that say huh?"

"I just told you what I've been doing Elena. I've been finding a way to save your life!"

"By seducing your ex!"

"If that's what it takes then yes."

The silence in the room seemed to last an eternity.

"Elena I-"

"Go." She said into her hands. She had cried too much recently.

"What?"He was hurt, she could tell; but at this point she didn't care. She wanted to be alone.

She closed her eyes.

"Just go Stephan. It's late and I'm tired. We can talk tomorrow, if you're not too busy with Katherine, that is."

She felt a gust of wind and opened her eyes again. She stared at the open window. Stephan was gone. She laid down and cried herself back to sleep.

...

Damon heard Stephan go into his room upstairs, so downing his latest glass he followed.

"Hello brother. How's Elena doing? Did you tell her your master plan?"

"Leave me alone Damon," he mumbled quietly.

"Ah, I take it it didn't go so well then."

"She doesn't understand that I'm doing this for her ."

In a flash Stephan was on his back whilst Damon was pummelling his face. Again and again and again...

He was no match for Damon's strength and could only lay there and take it. When Damon was finished he released him and stepped back panting. Stephan rolled over moaning.

"If what I saw you and Katherine doing was for Elena and not to gratify your own ego, then I'm a monkey's uncle little brother. You're supposed to be the one that has a heart out of the two of us. So that makes what you just did much worse than anything I could ever have done."

With that he was gone, leaving Stephan to lie on the floor sobbing.

...

Elena was startled awake by a hand on her shoulder.

"Stephan I told you to go home!"

As she looked up she was met not with vivid green eyes, but ice blue ones.

"Damon. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with enough emotion to crush her heart into pieces.

"I came to see if you were okay Elena. And if you tell me you are I swear to God I will tear up the whole of this town until you admit you aren't."

No matter how serious he looked she had to laugh. And that's just what she did, until the sobs came through. Damon hesitantly put his arms around her as she cried.

"No. I'm not okay. I haven't been for a long time."

"I know," he said whilst rocking her back and forth, "I know."

And at that moment, everything was fine, she felt safe and comforted.

She was okay.

**What do you think? I'll be updating again very soon. Please review :)**


	5. Stalking with no SelfRespect

***I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything affiliated.***

**Sorry for the long wait. Now I'm on holidays again writing will be much swifter. I decided to write from Damon's POV again. What can I say? I just can't help myself XD**

**Thank you to all the people that have reviewed. They're lovely comments (Y)**

Right about now I feel like kind of a stalker. Here I am in a tree outside the bedroom of a girl that rejected me; kind hates me a smidgen and is effectively out with my brother. Nice.

"Well, if I ever was going to lose every single ounce of self respect, I may as well do it here," I smirk to myself.

Elena is finally asleep. It took about thirty minutes of solid crying for that to happen. And that was only what I had seen; she probably had been crying way before I got there. I wonder what she is dreaming of as she sleeps. Stefan? Most likely I think to myself. Why am I so bitter though? Seriously, I thought I had resigned myself to the fact that Stefan was the better brother for Elena, the one to make her happy. But as the night's events unfold on me again my teeth grind together and the urge to rip my stupid brother's head off comes back.

"_Stefaaaan!" Katherine had purred, "You know I love you."_

"_I'm not so sure Katherine. You're going to have to prove it to me. I lost all confidence in you when I found out you had compulsed me all those years ago."_

_Katherine leant forward as far as she could against the invisible barrier of her makeshift prison. Her lips curled upward into a coy smile, she looked up through her long eyelashes up at Stefan._

"_How can I trust you Stefan? You know I'm suspicious at the best of times. I need solid proof that you aren't going to abandon me after you get the information you want from me."_

_Stephan leaned next to the opening of the tomb and sighed._

"_What do you want Katherine?" he asked flatly, "You know there's not much I can do. I believe that you are a conniving bitch unable to possess emotion. You say differently. You can prove that by helping ME. I care about Elena, so naturally you should want to help make me happy right?" _

"_Kiss me." _

"_What?" Stefan was smirking now. "How do you propose I do that, even if I wanted to?"_

"_Just stay on your side of the shield Stefan and I will mine. It won't affect you unless your whole body is across the entrance. I'll stretch as far as I can," she said leaning forward lips puckered._

"_No way. Like hell do I trust you."_

"_Ah, Steffy at some point SOMEBODY is going to have to take that leap of faith. Tonight is as good as any."_

_Before anything else could be said, Stefan slowly started to close the gap between him and Katherine, constantly making sure his head didn't venture over the barrier. Katherine was wide eyed with shock, changing to anticipation as she closed her eyes. Their lips met. Stefan moaned with gratification, as if he was finally giving in to some guilty pleasure. Katherine leant into the kiss as much as she could, whimpering softly, asking for more with her body, he was so close to leaping into the tomb and grasping hold of her. He braced himself against the tomb entrance as their kiss started to deepen. That's when Damon couldn't take it anymore._

"_Okay. Break it up. Time out."_

_Stefan broke their kiss with lightening speed. _

"_Jeez, brother could you look anymore like a deer caught in the headlights?"_

_Stefan refused to look Damon in the eye. Nor would he look at Katherine, who was casually leaning against the wall twirling her hair. And licking her lips._

"_Hello Damon. How is unlife treating you since you left me here to rot? Still pining after your brother's girlfriend?"_

_Damon ignored her, refusing to look away from Stefan._

"_I'm looking for you, because Elena is worried sick. She keeps on asking me for help; which is a sure sign that she's desperate. Do you think you could grace her with your presence and tell her your amazing interrogation techniques? If you don't I may have to myself."_

_That's when Stefan looked up in protest, but Damon was already gone._

I hadn't had the heart to tell Elena what had happened, it wasn't my place. She probably wouldn't have believed me anyway.

I guess I should probably go home, I think as I look around the neighbourhood. But instead of moving away from the Gilbert residence, I find myself opening Elena's window. I'm fuelled with indignation because here I am restraining myself from even making physical contact with this perfect woman, whilst my brother gets her AND Katherine? It's not _fair_.

By this time I'm across her room.

I also think it's mighty unfair that my brother should be allowed to be both good and bad and not get penalised for it yet I'm straight up with who I am yet I'm treated with disgust. Why can't I do what I want? I want _her_, so why should I deny myself?

I'm next to her.

Then I have this sudden realisation. I'm not here for myself. I can stop making excuses now. Because when I look down at her sleeping yet sad and lonely face, the only thing I want in this whole world, in the whole of my miserable existence, is to comfort her. My hand touches her shoulder and she begins to stir.

"Stefan I told you to go home!"

I say nothing and wait for her doe eyes to recognise me.

"Damon. What are you doing here?"

_I want to make you whole again, even if it breaks me into pieces._

"I came to see if you were okay Elena. And if you tell me you are I swear to God I will tear up the whole of this town until you admit you aren't."

I say this in total seriousness, yet she starts to giggle, then full on laugh. Then the tears start to leak through. I want to hold her. Will she be okay with that? I hesitantly put my arms around her small soft frame.

"No. I'm not okay. I haven't been for a long time." She sniffles.

Don't I know it. I say this to her, over and over again, rocking her back and forth, as if she were a delicate child. As if she would break if a wrong word is said or movement made. Having her in my arms makes me all the more aware that she completes me in a way that no one has ever before.

She falls asleep in my arms after making me promise that I won't leave until she wakes up. Why am I so soft?

...

It's morning, I managed to have a fitful sleep and I am jolted awake by Elena sitting up next to me, looking down at me with confusion whilst she remembers the night before.

"Don't worry," I reassure her, "I didn't try anything."

She just smiles and heads towards the bathroom with some fresh clothes. I can hear her starting to snivel again. Maybe I should leave? I sure as hell don't think I can handle her crying again. Eventually she pops out with her fresh clothes on and her hair brushed, teeth cleaned etc. God she smells amazing, like spiced peaches and spring air.

"Damon, thanks for helping me get through yesterday. I ... I know we both were irritating each other-"

"Don't worry," I interject before this gets any more awkward, "You were stressed for a good reason."

"Still, thanks for looking out for me."

She came to the bed and sat down next to me. I involuntarily shifted away, now that she wasn't in distress I again shied away from any contact with her that might cause me emotional pain and longing yadayada...

I need to man up. Since when was I so SOFT?

She noticed.

"Damon, are we okay? Did I freak you out?"

"No! No, everything's great." I gabbled.

Real convincing I chastise myself.

"Why do you move away from me all the time Damon?" she asks not unkindly, like she's genuinely concerned about it. "I want to be your friend."

_Even if I can't be more._ I can almost hear those words in her head.

"I am your friend," I say softly, "But this Vamp hasn't fed in a few days and doesn't particularly want Stephan ripping off my head after I've sucked you dry." I finish with a crooked grin and a dark laugh.

She nodded as if she had thought it was for some entirely different reason. She looked almost embarrassed. Let's flip the switch now. Get back to being the man on the sidelines.

"So, how are things with you and Steffy? From the look on his face not so good I would say." I chirped brightly.

Her face pinched into a grimace.

"I should really talk to him about that. We left things kind of bad, I think he was just trying to protect me. But he was going about it the wrong way. I take it from your reaction yesterday you knew what he was getting up to?"

"Yeah..."

"... Was he... umm..."

She looked so scared to hear the wrong answer. I did the nicest thing I've done in a while for my brother, since I beat the hell out of him earlier.

"Don't worry. He was well behaved. He just goes a bit crazy and desperate when you're involved, he would do anything to keep you alive you know?"

She smiled and seemed a bit more relaxed, though I could still sense doubt in her eyes.

"Damon would you take me over right now?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'll need your car though."

"That's cool," she nodded, before heading downstairs.

When we arrived at the boarding house Stephan practically flew out of it, coming straight up in front of Elena, with those _I'm so sowwy_ eyes that I detest. She embraced him intensely, while he rocked her back and forth.

"Please make me a part of your life. Don't keep me at arms length and try and shield me from everything."

"I promise. Never again." He swore.

My queue to get out of there.

...

Later on in the evening I'm reading a good book whilst swirling a glass of Whiskey. I'm contemplating going out tonight with Rose, or getting completely smashed here by myself when Stephan walks into the lounge.

"Damon." He says in greeting.

I nod my head slightly to acknowledge his presence in the room.

"I want you to know that what happened between me and Katherine was bad. But it wasn't serious. I also wanted to thank you for not telling Elena and for helping her yesterday."

I don't particularly want to reply so I just take another swig from my whiskey. I understand my brother less and less these days, I never know what he's up to.

"I'm going out now," he says tentatively, "I'm going over Elena's."

"Congratulations," I say flatly, "Lets hope you don't make anymore mistakes, because if you do," I look straight into his eyes, "I will end you."

He looks at me seriously before nodding and making his way out of the front door and into the unsuspecting angel's arms.

I sigh heavily.

Suddenly I sense a presence in the house again. Stephan maybe? No. The scent is different.

"That was quite a gallant speech Damon."

A woman's voice. I know that voice very well. Yet it's been thirty years since I last heard it.

"Alex."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon, and Merry Christmas! :3**


	6. Alex

***I dont own TVD or anything affiliated***

**Gone WAY away on a tangent from the TV episodes now guys :S haha hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

It was late afternoon and the sun was nearly below the tree line. Elena felt the smoothness of the steering wheel underneath her fingers as she turned onto the country roads, heading for the boarding house. Stefan had his hand placed on her thigh rubbing his thumb soothingly up and down; occasionally she would flash him a reassuring smile. He had just spent the night at her house and their relationship seemed to be back to normal now. She could tell Stefan was pleased about it; he hadn't stopped grinning for quite some time.

"Now all we need to do is find a way to get the moonstone from Katherine and destroy it," he said, continuing their conversation on what to do about the Originals.

"But doesn't that just make the originals extremely angry? They'll come looking for revenge once they find out."

"We cross that bridge when we come to it Elena. We need to tackle this one hurdle at a time."

Elena's mouth became a hard line. She didn't like this one bit.

They finally arrived at the boarding house. She parked up, almost instantly Damon was by Stefan's side of the car. The couple got out of the car and Stefan gave Damon a look as if to say "go on then?"

"Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. We have an unexpected guest."

Elena was alarmed as was Stefan, but Damon himself was calm as if he knew what was happening.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked, glancing at the house to see if he could catch a glimpse.

"An old friend. Vampire. I trust her with my life, not to mention she could drink me under the table any day," he grinned. Elena felt a twinge of jealousy at the blatant affection on his face, "But she can be unpredictable, don't get in her way. And Steffy, try not to be patronising towards her pleeeeeeease!"

"Is she dangerous?" Stefan asked, nodding towards Elena.

Damon shook his head. "No, she hardly drinks blood of any kind these days. And she fed last night anyways."

Stefan looked confused, "Does she have some sort of ability?"

"I have no idea, all I know is that in the thirty years I travelled with her nothing we ever encountered could beat her. She has to be about seven hundred I would guess..."

"Okay," Stephan slid his arm around my waist, "Let's go in and meet her."

They walked into the lounge where Elena and Stefan sat down together, whilst Damon poured himself another drink. A whoosh of air brushed past Stefan and Elena, to Damon's side, where there stood the most beautiful woman Elena had ever seen in her life.

"I smelt whiskey," she grinned. So she was English, like Rose.

Damon laughed and handed her a glass into her slender hands. She was about five foot two, had almost translucent skin, with red hair that gently waved all the way down to her waist. Her lips were luscious, full and deep pink. But her eyes were what attracted Elena's attention the most. They were the most vivid emerald, even more beautiful than Stefan's. This beautiful woman turned her heard towards the couple looking at Stefan's arm around Elena, then, looking straight into his eyes. Stefan shuddered and looked down as if he couldn't take her gaze. She then turned her gaze on Elena. Elena felt as if this woman could see straight into her, it felt like her most hidden desires and secrets were on display right now and it frightened her. She noticed unconsciously that there were also flecks of hazel and blue in the emerald jewels that were her eyes, which danced fluidly as they rested on their subject.

Elena was about to scream.

_What do you want? Why do you look at me as I've done something wrong?_

It was Damon that broke the silence.

"This is Alex, guys. Alex, Stefan my brother, and Elena his human girlfriend." He gestured grandly to each of them before bowing to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you both. Especially you Elena," she stared deeply at Elena again as if she was some sort of puzzle that she was trying to solve. Elena blushed furiously.

"What is your business in Mystic Falls Alex?" Stefan interjected, obviously not happy with the way she was staring at his girlfriend.

"Well I haven't seen Damon in about thirty years, so I thought I'd say hi. I'm on my way to Brazil, just passing through. I'm only spending the one night and then I'll be gone in the morning."

"I gave her Rose's room," Damon added to reassure Stefan that she wasn't THAT kind of friend.

"Where is Rose?" he asked.

Damon rolled his eyes with exasperation as he remembered and Alex giggled.

"Well I arrived unexpectedly yesterday," she began, "it was late and I wanted to sleep. So I made myself at home on Damon's bed with him whilst we caught up with each other. No funny stuff. Then Rose came in..."

"Alex thought it would be funny to scare her a bit. She got pissed off and left," Damon finished, flicking her in the head before seating himself in the sofa opposite Elena and Stefan.

"What did you do?" Elena asked, feeling slightly sorry for Rose, but curious to see what this tiny woman could do to frighten ROSE. Alex sat down next to Damon and coyly smiled straight at Elena.

"You don't want to know."

A shot of fear went through Elena. _This woman is capable of and has done terrible things. _Damon rolled his eyes, but she was right, Elena didn't want to know anymore and the matter wasn't brought up again. Damon spent the next half hour describing how he had met Alex in Vegas in the thirties. He had gotten himself into a rough patch of sorts and she got him out of it. At first they had stuck together for convenience; he was young, so inexperienced and weak. She was bored out of her mind. After about a decade though, as much as they hated to admit it, they had grown very fond of each other.

"She kept me from becoming a complete psycho. I managed to retain a bit of my sanity by watching her and learning from her. She's the one that taught me self control when it comes to blood and killing."

It turned out that Alex only needed to feed every week or so and could go about a month before she turned into a mummy. They spent fifty years mostly together; every now and then they would have a break though. Their personalities were both too strong and sometimes they nearly killed each other.

"Then one day she just split. She left me a note saying that she needed to sleep and she would find me when she woke up again. Obviously I was confused because I didn't realise she could sleep for thirty years. I thought she was probably dead or had found a new toy to play with."

Alex looked at him affectionately and gave him quick hug. Elena was struck by the perfect match the two made. They were both outstandingly beautiful, and had that quirky sarcasm that they liked throw back and forth at each other. Elena felt sad watching them, but shook it of quickly.

"I was just tired that's all," Alex said softly, "You've not done too badly though. Though you seem to have gone pretty doo lally on a few occasions."

She slapped him across the head. Damon winced. Stefan laughed.

"Ow."

Stefan's pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Talk to me Alaric... Okay, shall I pick you up? Good. I'll see you in half an hour." He looked at Elena apologetically. "Alaric has some info on the situation at hand that he would like to share with all of the gang, so I'm going to bring them back here. I won't be long, do you want to come?"

"No I'll be fine here," Elena smiled, she wanted to find out more about this woman's relationship with Damon; even though she would never admit it to anyone, even herself.

After he left, Damon asked Elena whether she would like a drink. She wanted coffee so off he went to the kitchen, leaving the two women alone.

"You and Damon seem to have had some fun times together," she said shyly smiling.

"I don't like you."

Elena was speechless from shock. This woman was staring at her with contempt, but as if she expected no less from her. Where did this come from?

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you."

"Why?" That's all she could say.

"You are very self absorbed."

Alex talked to her casually as if she was describing a football match that had just been on. Elena was astonished and insulted.

"What would you know about my life to decide this?"

Alex leaned forward. Elena leaned back.

Alex dropped the look of disgust from her face and sighed in frustration.

"Maybe "dislike" is too stronger word. I just think you're stupid and selfish."

Oh my God! Where did this woman get off telling her this? What did she know about her?

"I get off telling you this because I know what you are about to do Elena."

Elena's blood turned to ice. _Are you inside my head?_

"Yes."

_You can read my thoughts?_

"Yes. What you are going to do is wrong. You think doing this will save everyone? You're wrong. I know. Klaus will take revenge on those you love, even after he has you."

Stunned.

Elena felt tears roll down her cheeks, her mouth moved silently and she shook her head in denial.

_But what else can I do?_

Alex was next to her in a second and put her arms around her, Elena didn't pull away, but leaned into her, relishing in the fact that someone else finally knew.

_You can fight._

Now she spoke inside Elena's head as if this was a secret only for her.

_Dying is easy. Living is the hardest thing you will ever do. Dying is the cowards way out, and even though you will no longer feel pain, you will be unleashing a world of it on anyone you ever loved._

_But they would be safe!_

_They would rather die for you. Which I guess makes them kinda selfish too. But at least they have the choice. You can't take that away from them or they will hate you for it._

Elena nodded. Alex smiled at her.

"I think I'll go to bed now!" Alex sung, before frolicking up to the bar. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and headed out of the lounge. Elena followed her with teary eyes until they met Damon's who was standing in the doorway with her coffee. He smiled uncertainly. She returned back the same.

"She could drink four of those bottles and not even feel it," he stated shaking his head in mock disgust. "That's the British for you. Seriously, I've been in a pub and been beaten up by a woman. And not even a vampire at that."

Elena laughed loudly and even harder at the vulgar language that was shouted from upstairs to him.

He walked over and gave her the coffee. She thanked him, cradling the warm mug on her lap, not wanting to meet his eyes. He sat next to her quietly.

"Are you okay? I know she's a little rough around the edges but she means no harm. Did she speak to you in your head?"

She turned to him and again she was struck by the tenderness in those eyes. She was going to tell him everything. She suddenly wanted to. It was right to. She opened her mouth to let it all out when she heard Stefan announce his arrival back. Damon moved away to other couch and for some reason this didn't seem rude to Elena. She appreciated his thoughtfulness, knowing that it would be difficult to explain their closeness to Stefan.

In walked Stefan with Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy. Stefan greeted Elena with a kiss and out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw Damon flinch.

"Is our guest out of the way?" Stefan asked.

"She can hear. But she doesn't care and she won't blab to anyone," Damon reassured rolling his eyes, "Not all of my acquaintances are shady."

Stefan still didn't look happy. Damon's friends had reputations. Elena nodded in agreement though to both Stefan's and Damon's surprise.

"She's not the usual friend Stefan. She chose Damon, not the other way around," she grinned.

She believed it too. Elena had a new found respect for Alex, she was one of a kind, and she wasn't Damon's usual "hot one night stand" or "murdering partner in crime". By the lack of surprise in the room, Damon and Elena gathered that others knew about Alex.

The meeting commenced.

"Well," Alaric started, "we have two options so far, that I find give us a good chance. We can get the stone from Katherine and either find a way to release the curse on vampires or use it as leverage. If we destroy it there's no guarantee that the originals will just give up, but it's a last resort... if... the worst may happen," he finished awkwardly.

Elena looked around the room at everyone's reaction to this and could see no fear in any of their faces. Alex was right, they had a choice and they had made it. None of their expressions suggested that they were reluctant. She still wasn't happy, but she had a fresh perspective that had now set her back on her grand plan.

"The other option is a little odd... I found some interesting material out the other day from Damon who has been making some calls..."

Everyone looked at Damon in surprise. Since when was he so enthusiastic about this? Damon merely beckoned Alaric to continue whilst he poured himself a whiskey from the bar.

"Basically, it seems there is a rift between the originals at the moment. Umm, Damon?" Alaric didn't understand completely so allowed Damon to continue.

"Basically folks, Klaus who is the top dog seems to be a tad psychotic these days. Another analogy for the younger generation who don't big words..." he motion mainly to Caroline who flipped him the bird, "...would be, the car is driving but no-body's behind the wheel. Elijah seems to have lost favour with him recently, or so my source says. Now logic dictates that a bad-ass vampire like Elijah would act a certain way to this feud with his superior. Now I'm also a bad-ass vampire. I would want to take out anybody who threatens me and my cushy little place on top of the world. If I were Elijah who is extremely powerful, I would want to destroy Klaus."

"Right," Alaric interjected, "I agree with this. So what we suggest, is that we take a side."

The room was silent with shock.

"Side?" Stefan asked, "Like with Elijah?"

"Whoever is likely to not use Elena as a sacrifice, which would be the one who does not want the moon and sun curse to be broken," Damon corrected.

"What if they both do?" Bonnie cut in.

"If you were a bad-ass vampire who is virtually untouchable and can walk around in the light absolutely fine, would you want the sun curse broken?" Damon shot back, looking at Bonnie as if she was an idiot.

"But they are both powerful!" Caroline reasoned, "I don't understand."

Elena was surprised at the fact that Alaric and Damon were leading this talk, not Stefan, who usually was. He was just as clueless as the rest. He'd been spending all his time down at the tomb she remembered bitterly. Was it really for her? Damon groaned in frustration, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Klaus!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "if he is apparently losing his mind, then he must be the one who wants to break the curse. For what reason I don't know. It makes perfect sense." Damon may as well have shouted "DUH!" right in everyone's face they way he said it. "It's not surprising I'm the only one who sees this. I'm the only badass vampire in the room," he grinned.

"That's the plans then," said Alaric smiling widely, "we want to know you're opinions."

"I don't like the idea of confronting Elijah," Stefan said uneasily, "What if he doesn't want to negotiate?"

"Then we kill him again Steffy," Damon sung with glee, jumping up and down with the anticipation of getting another go at the Original.

"I would like to see you try," whispered a familiar voice.

Elena's heart skipped a beat in recognition to which it belonged. In a flash, she was in Stephan's arms in the furthest corner of the lounge. Caroline was in front of her also in a protective stance, Jeremy and Alaric were being shielded by Bonnie. Damon stood a little ahead of her ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Everyone stared at the lounge entrance where Elijah stood.

"Forgive the intrusion," he purred, "I have come for Elena."

He stretched out his hand to her. It was obvious he had heard. He was now offering her the chance to come willingly before anyone got hurt.

"She's not going anywhere," growled Stefan with enough ferocity to scare Elena.

Elijah snorted and made a move to step forward. Before Elena could blink Damon had Elijah on the floor. He was completely vamped out. He let out such a guttering snarl that it could have been heard outside. Elijah merely looked at him calmly and said "Release me." Damon stood up, astonishment and panic on his face.

"How can you compulse me?"

Elena felt Stefan's body grow rigid.

"Now, pick up that stake over by the fireplace," Elijah continued in a pleasant manner.

Damon grunted in frustration as he moved unwillingly. Bonnie tried to incapacitate Elijah but the Original merely shook his head at her and warned them all, "If any make a move I will destroy all of you."

"Good Damon," he noticed Damon held the stake in his hand, "Now, I have wanted to get revenge on you for a while. You don't mind this do you? You would rather die for someone you cared about than any other way, right?"

Damon looked fleetingly at Elena and her heart dived to the floor.

_Oh God, someone help him. _

"Put the stake's point against your heart."

As he did this, Elena started to struggle against Stefan, but he held her fast, his eyes looking at his brother with regret and frustration at the fact he couldn't do anything. Damon simply nodded at Stephan in some mutual understanding that they seemed to have, before looking back at Elijah.

_Oh God he's going to die. _

_No. No. No!_

"NO!" she screamed.

"JEEZ! What is with this noise? Can't a girl sleep around here?"

Elena whimpered in relief at the sight of Alex. For the meantime Damon was forgotten by Elijah, yet none dared make a move yet.

Alex was leaning against the door frame in her pyjamas, taking in the scene around her, not in the least concerned.

"You don't help yourself Damon," she sighed.

"You might be?" Elijah inquired in that same dangerous politeness. Alex matched this perfectly.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Alex, you don't know me, but I know of you. I go way back with some of your friends and even some of your superiors," she replied so sweetly you would think she was talking to her grandmother.

Elijah looked at her in contempt, losing all appearances of civility at the underhand threat of her status. "I am more powerful than you can ever imagine and much older, you would be wise to stay out of my way if you want to remain alive."

He turned back to Damon as if this ended their conversation but as soon as he turned Alex was between him and Damon.

"I hadn't finished. It would be wise of YOU to leave now, before I kill you." Her voice was so dangerous that even Elijah hesitated before speaking.

"Is that so?" he said, "Do you really think you can take on an original?"

She laughed at him. Without waiting for her reply he lunged at her, his fangs fully extended.

She didn't move an inch.

To everyone's astonishment a part from Damon's who just smirked.

Alex, who now had her dainty hand around Elijah's neck, raised him up above her. Above his choking, she laughed again like a madwoman.

"Get out of my head!" he shrieked in terror. "How can you do this?"

"Did Klaus ever mention a woman called Alexandria Tiberius?"

Elijah's face crumpled in fear and recognition. "The Original he killed in 1178?"

She was an original? Elena looked over at Damon and even he was shocked this news.

"Not possible," he mumbled.

She chuckled darkly, never loosening her grip on the Original in her hold.

"So he thinks I'm dead? Huh. Well it's just like him to make himself out to be the best isn't it. Dear, I'm not just an Original." She slammed Elijah down into the floor so hard it shattered underneath him. Blood was oozing from his head, his suit was torn and he whimpered up to her, before trying to concentrate on her eyes. She slapped him. "That doesn't work on me," she chimed pleasantly. "I am THE original darling," she said, her face getting close to his. "I am the one that created Klaus."

Everyone in the room looked at her in utter terror.

"But that would make you... you... you would have to be at least-"

"I am in a different league to Klaus. He boasts being over four thousand. My earliest memories go back ten thousand years, in the time of purebloods."

As she looked him an aura glowed around her, almost Gold in colour. Elena looked at her in awe, unable to take her eyes off her. She was beautiful, she was fierce and she was powerful.

"So," this indestructible force continued, "what is your decision Elijah?"

...

**I LOVE my new character! XD What do you think? Does she work well? I wont be writing until a couple of days after christmas now, so Happy Christmas guys, have a good one and I'll see you soon :)**


	7. A Night for Memories

***I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything affiliated***

**Thanks for the positive reception on Alex! Here's the next instalment of the story. Happy Reading :) Hope everybody had a good christmas! **

Elena had never been more stupefied in her life. She had no idea what to say. Around her, were her boyfriend's arms painfully tight, whilst he emitted a low defensive growl. Caroline had stood up from her defensive pose in front of the pair and was now using a blatant expression that said "What the HELL is going on?". Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy all had shock, fear and awe written on their faces. Then there was Damon. He just looked... well... there was only one word to describe Damon at this present in time: Bored.

They all had one thing in common though. They all were looking down at 6ft something "Original" who was being pinned down to the floor by his neck by a 5ft 2 vampire who claimed to be over ten thousand years old.

"I won't ask again Elijah." Alex warned quietly.

Elijah, who was looking pretty pathetic at this point in time compared to his grand entrance earlier, gave a look of defeat.

"I- I-...," he coughed.

"Ah, so sorry!" Alex loosened her grip on his neck enough for him to speak.

"I concede defeat to you," he whispered through his raw throat reluctantly, "I am at your command."

At this the red head jumped up from her position. The golden aura was gone instantly and she gave a huge smile as if he had just complemented her choice of outfit. "Thank you Elijah," she sung.

She turned around, looked straight at Damon, when he suddenly dropped the stake from his hands, rolling his eyes and grinning. "Couldn't you have done that before your speech?" he asked. She responded by hitting him over the head.

"You are a complete and utter idiot. When are you going to stop being the hero huh?" she chided affectionately. "What if I hadn't woken up?"

"You were always a light sleeper," he teased, waggling his eyebrows in the way Elena loved. Elena was torn between whooping out in relief that Damon was safe, or brooding in her overflowing jealousy at the obvious attachment between the two. She managed to refrain from doing either when she was reminded of Stefan's presence as he picked her up off the floor.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Elijah. Meet back here tomorrow morning at ten, no, eleven sharp." Alex said turning back to him, "Then we shall all discuss how we are going to combine your bait plan, Elena's suicide plan and my assassination plot all together! It's going to be so much fun." She clapped her hands gleefully.

"Wait!" Stefan interjected.

"Sorry Stefan, your plan wasn't bad, it just was lacking-"

"No, you're allowing him to leave? What makes you think he'll come back?"

Alex smiled sweetly at them both.

"Because if he doesn't, I'll hunt him down and kill him."

With that Elijah was gone out of the Boarding house leaving a much damaged floor and some bewildered people behind him. Everyone began to move, Stefan immediately was conversing with Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline about what impending meeting tomorrow whilst Jeremy had headed straight to Elena's side asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine Jer," she assured him; slightly shaken she was, but fine. She looked over Jeremy's shoulder to Damon.

_Crap. _

She thought no one had noticed Alex's blatant statement about her intended suicide mission. She thought wrong. She gave Damon a pleading look, silently asking him not to bring this up now. He was next to her in a flat second.

"Later." He said sternly. She shivered involuntarily. Jeremy looked suspiciously at them both.

She was not looking forward to later, thought to herself grimly.

"Right!" Damon suddenly clapped his hands together stopping all the commotion in the room.

He looked at Alex and she looked back, Elena instinctively knowing that they were talking to each other through their thoughts, just as Alex had done with her earlier.

"I've just filled in Alex about all that has happened in Mystic Falls since I arrived," he informed the group, "She has also filled me in with something that I also didn't know about," he looked at her accusingly, she just shrugged unapologetically. "But I think you guys should know some background stuff as well," he gestured towards her to continue.

"Well, before I start I just want to make one thing clear. I have spent a lot of effort into making sure no one knows my past, not even Klaus knows half of it, so what I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy and anyone who does tell..."

Everybody nodded in agreement; you had to be a complete idiot to not get the message after tonight's spectacle.

"Also you will be getting the short version. If any of you want the long one you will have to wait unitl I write my memoirs..." Elena couldn't decide whether she was being serious or not.

Alex sat down on the sofa, getting herself comfortable whilst Damon handed her a Whiskey and helped himself to one as well.

"I don't remember when I was born. It was very, very long ago, I don't even remember being a child. I only remember clearly, the end of my human life, when I ascended. There are things that I cannot begin to tell you after that, but basically I was punished and was cursed (with many others) to walk the earth for eternity constantly thirsty, craving for blood and the desire to drain anything dry. And that is what we did at first. We couldn't control ourselves, even though we were supposed to be higher beings," she sniffed in contempt of the memory, "But gradually, as we dabbled more with the mortals, the more we realised, that if we didn't completely kill our victims, they came back as one of us. That was one thing our maker never explained to us about our punishment," she looked sadly at Caroline, Stefan and Damon; "we were not just cursed, but also the cursers. In time we managed to control and co-ordinate our thirst, but it was too late, the ones we had created, in turn created others, so the Vampire race grew. At this time many of us had grown weary. Some decided to travel, others stuck together and settled down, others took on Vampires that had turned and taught them all they knew. Others killed themselves.

"I was with my Husband at the time when I met Klaus. He was strong, we fed from him one day, but he refused to die. I confess in our boredom we decided to turn him and raise him up. For a while everything was content, but Klaus grew power hungry. I especially had taught him many of my skills in my eagerness. You see, even though not being a pureblood, he didn't possess the same kind of powers as us, I showed him how he could extend the powers he did have not just to mortals, but all kinds of beings, including Vampires, such as compulsion. He used this acquired knowledge to beat out his competition and manipulate those under him until he could find a weapon that could make him invincible.

"There is only one thing that can kill a pureblood. That is a weapon made by Angels."

"The moonstone," Alaric said in awe.

"Exactly, the last remaining Angel weapon on earth" she replied softly, "So Klaus manages to get his hands on this stone, and wipes out all of the purebloods he can, including my husband. So I find Klaus in my rage, and there is a large battle, quite impressive if I do say so myself, in which we are nearly evenly matched. Apparently he thinks he killed me. He nearly did, but I possessing the more tricks up my sleeve managed to escape. Injured, but escaped nonetheless. With my pride hurt, my love lost and all the rest of my kind assumingly gone, I proceeded to wander the earth alone, occasionally sleeping for a few decades when I got tired since living for so long does tend to take it out of you. I didn't care if I ever found Klaus, but if I did then I knew that I would have to kill him. Apparently he taught a few of his lackeys some of our tricks and called them "Originals" along with himself. Enter Klaus and gang. They dominate the supernatural world for a while and then a girl called Katerina Petrova comes along and unknowingly steals the most dangerous weapon ever made. The rest you know..."

This was a lot for Elena to take in but she thought she got the gist of it. She felt for this woman that had traversed the earth for nearly ten millennia by herself. She could begin to imagine the pain and suffering she had felt. Shyly, she asked the question she most wanted to know.

"So... that makes you an Angel?"

Alex laughed kindly towards her, making Elena blush. It was unusual how one person could incite so many feelings in a being, from fear to utter enthrallment.

"A Fallen Angel is the correct term."

"Why couldn't Klaus kill you but could kill the rest of the Angels?"

"Hmmm, that probably had something to do with the fact that I was kind of the leader of them all." She stated bluntly to everyone's interest. "I was...high rank before I fell..."

Alaric was the most interested. His face was like that of a young school boy's, his thirst for the history of humans and vampires could all be explained by this one woman and this was his chance to find out.

"So a group of you Fallen Angels, were imprisoned on earth? Why? Was there some sort of war-"

Alex held up her hand to stop the questions.

"I have told you more than you needed to know. I am NOT about to go into the ins and outs of my punishment and the reasons behind it. That is a completely different story. Now, if you don't mind, my sleep was interrupted earlier. I am going back to bed." Alaric pouted in disappointment.

With that she was gone, leaving the broken floor and her audience behind her.

She came back in less than a minute, walked over to the bar and grabbed Damon's prized bottle of Whiskey. Damon moaned in protest but she shot him a look as if daring him to stop her before disappearing once again.

No one moved or spoke for what seemed to Elena an eternity. They had basically been given a history lesson by an ex-Angel. Whoa.

"She sure drinks a lot, doesn't she?" Stefan said disapprovingly.

"I think she finds it hard relive her past," Damon retorted quietly.

Elena suddenly knew why Damon was so drawn to Alex; she was the only woman he knew who he could relate to completely.

Everybody agreed that it was probably best to call it a night.

...

Stefan had taken everybody home whilst Damon had gone upstairs to bed. Elena had a sneaky suspicion it was to see Alex and again, the green jealous monster came out inside of her. She doubted very much that he would be coming to visit her now she thought to herself, disappointed. Stefan had offered to spend the night with her. She could tell he was hopeful that he could, but she was in no mood for him. She had no desire to be embraced by him. In all honesty she hadn't since she found out he had secretly been visiting Katherine.

So she bid Jer goodnight, went to her room and got ready for bed. She imagined what Damon was doing right now while she brushed her teeth... Why was her head so filled with Damon tonight? She had been so frightened when she thought he was going to die, which was understandable, he was her friend. She absently touched her necklace.

"_God I wish you didn't have to forget this."_

She heard his words from some deep rooted memory. She was shaken to her very core. What had he made her forget? Why did she feel in pain when she tried to remember?

She wasn't stupid, she knew that this linked with the fact her necklace reappeared after she was saved from Rose.

"You have some explaining to do."

She turned around to the man in front of her. Anger boiled and brimmed up inside.

"So do you."

Damon looked at her confusedly.

"Would you like to explain to me what you said that was so important that you made me forget that night you gave back my necklace?"

Damon held up his hands in protest.

"First, you tell me where you got the idiotic idea to give yourself up to Klaus? Alex told me everything! Do you really think we would have just let you go? If you had died, do you think that we wouldn't have fought to the death in your revenge?"

He was up in her face now. She could see in his clear ice blue eyes anger, but also there was fear and sadness. He was genuinely upset about what she had planned to do. She unconsciously rested her hand on his cheek. Living up to his usual self these days, he tried to step back away from her, but she moved with him; her hand never left his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," she whispered softly, "Alex helped me see a bit differently..."

"Yeah I know," he rolled his eyes; "she assured me that you were no longer suicidal. I just wanted to reiterate what a complete idiot I think you were being and if any thought like that ever enters your head again I will personally make sure you are locked up from the outside world until you see differently."

Elena should have felt indignation at his threat. How dare he control her life? But all she felt was pleasure at his possessiveness. She felt a flood of emotions wave over her as she remembered how close to death he was tonight and the fact that he was avoiding her question about the night with her necklace. Tears began to silently roll down her cheeks to Damon's fright. He shifted uncomfortably out of her touch searching her intently, not knowing what to do.

"Why won't you tell me what you told me that night?"

"Why do you need to know? I didn't do anything bad..."

Why did she need to know? She couldn't explain the wave of emotion she felt. She needed to hear something from him, something that would complete her being, make her a whole person and assure her that what she was feeling wasn't unjustified. That this between them was real.

"Are you okay? Earlier I was so scared for you," she said, leaning her forehead onto his, resting her hands on his muscled chest.

She felt Damon shiver underneath her hands. He put his hands on either side of her face and made her look up with her liquid hazel eyes into his warm ice blue ones. Yes, his eyes were a contradiction to her, how could they be made of ice yet look so warmly down at her. She was in shock at the vulnerability in his expression. The fear. The hope. The utter devotion. The _LOVE_.

_Oh my God._

She had never seen somebody as beautiful as he was. She leaned in, the world around her forgotten. There was only her and him, her lips millimetres from his own.

He wasn't in front of her anymore. He was across the room by the window, looking at her with such a tortured expression it made her heart break bit by bit with every beat.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Before she could reply, he was gone.

She sat on her bed and prepared herself for another night of tears and restlessness. She didn't know how, why or when it came about, but she knew now that wherever that beautiful man went, her heart would always follow.

...

Damon entered the living room of the Boarding House. Stefan was standing by the fire drinking a whiskey.

"Where have you been?" the younger brother inquired.

"Dinner."

Damon began to walk upstairs, pausing and looking at his brother again, emotionless.

"I would ask you where you have been, but I can still smell her on you."

**...**

**Happy New Year guys!**


	8. Some Damn Good Whiskey and Advice

***I dont own TVD or anything affliliated***

**Just a very short Damon POV chapter to keep you (and me) going until I have time to write a decent chapter about their meeting with Elijah and their plan of action. I thought I'd give you a little taster of how Damon and Alex act around each other alone, because really their bond is very strong, yet they act so casually around each other. Neither are good with their feelings unfortunately -_- **

**Happy New Year!**

"So that's what happened basically," I moan into my hands.

Alex is sitting on my bed across from me, after listening to my memories of what had just happened with Elena.

_And you still don't get it?_

"Get what?" I reply with confusion. I really wish she wouldn't talk to me in my head, it pisses me off.

"Alright, if it pisses you off, I won't," she replied sourly, taking another swig of whiskey from my prized bottle. She's not taking it easy tonight, I note as I look at the quarter left mournfully. She looks at me rolling her eyes... And takes another swig. She makes me look sober.

"I'm sorry about your whiskey..." she says quietly, this is one of the moments where she lets down her sarcastic carefree exterior and lets you see just how sad and lonely she really is and I hate it, because it reminds me of me. "Ah, I forgot!" She jumps up and disappears from my room in a flash, reappearing two seconds later. My eyes rest on her hand, in which, she is holding a glass bottle holding a dark amber almost red looking liquid. She passes it to me and I nearly melt with joy.

"Do you realise what this is?" I whisper hoarsely.

"Yes, I bought it in Glasgow not too long ago. Some of that blend has been maturing for more than 140 years. That's nearly as old as you," she grinned.

"This... This is really... one of the Dalmore Trinitas? How much did this cost?"

"Precisely One-Hundred and Two Thousand, Five hundred and Fifty two Pounds, and Sixty one Pence."

"In Dollars?" I barely mouthed.

She did the quick conversion in her head before replying, "One-Hundred and Sixty Thousand, One-Hundred Dollars."

I was speechless. I could do nothing but go over and hug her as tightly as Vampirically possible to show her my gratitude. She laughed and hugged me back before releasing me so I could store away the most expensive single malt whiskey ever sold. She began to talk again whilst I was still in a daze over my new gift.

"Now we need to talk Damon," she said softly.

"Hmm? About what?"

"I came to see you, not knowing if you would be okay... It seems you definitely weren't until you came to Mystic Falls..."

I looked at her blankly. She had a point, so why didn't she get on making it.

_Why did you give up?_

"Give up what? And please, talk to me here, not in my head; you know how I hate it. The vegetarian downstairs can't hear a thing anyway."

She nodded diplomatically, trying to keep from an argument we were likely to have on this touchy subject. I noted absently how much I enjoyed that she only ever showed this soft side to me, anybody else who talked to her like this would have been chasing there rolling head across the floor.

"Elena. Why have you given up on Elena?"

"You know why, I'm no good for her Alex. She deserves better."

"By better you mean that twat downstairs, the one that's been frolicking around with Katherine?"

"Still, he's better than me, a murdering psychopath..."

She placed her hand gently on my shoulder

"Hey, from one who has seen a lot of psychopaths in their time, you're not that bad."

Not that bad huh? Greeeeat comforting right there. I look up to her with sardonic eyes and saw that she was grinning. Cheeky minx.

"On a serious note," she continued, "I think it is important that when you interact with your new found friends, that you note your value to them. Notice how when they talk to you- though you piss them off- they value your opinion. You and Alaric owned the meeting you guys had, you make a great team. Jeremy likes you... Yes he does, don't give me that disbelieving look... Caroline sees you as a mentor and Bonnie... doesn't hate you as much as before..." she finished lamely.

"Thanks for the pep talk," I rolled my eyes, "but none of this really matters in the long run."

"Yes it does. You aren't so unworthy as you think you are. I'm telling the truth," she said tapping her temple as if her powers were proof, "Also notice the way Elena behaves around you pleeeease! I hate having to spell out things to you," she groaned in frustration seemingly at my stupidity. She then proceeded to smack me across the head.

Again.

Ouch, the bitch has some strength. She laughed at me before dancing out of the room off to her room.

_Night Damon._

_Goodnight you psychopathic she devil._

I sighed and lay down on my bed. Tonight had been painful. I couldn't forget the way her soft delicate hand touched my cheek, her large doe eyes, wet from tears had born into mine. The way she whispered softly and comfortingly to me, as if she understood every thought and feeling I had- she probably did. The way I swore she leaned in purposefully, as if to touch her rosy full lips to my own... I had to stop it. It had to be a mistake. For once in my life I was not willing to risk what I had on my own rash feelings. She was vulnerable tonight; taking advantage of her would have only destroyed the fragile relationship which seemed to have stabilised in the last few weeks. No, to be hopeful is to be foolish. _And this badass vampire aint no fool_ I smiled to myself.

I took one last affectionate look at my Scotch before drifting off to sleep. Before I was completely gone I swear I heard a voice in one of the other bedrooms.

"Idiot." It whispered.

...

"Damon I'm going to Elena's to get her, Jeremy and Alaric, don't forget the meeting today," Steffy said as he grabbed his car keys. I really couldn't stand the sight of my little bro at the moment and I couldn't decide whether it was because he was betraying Elena and playing innocent, or the fact that since he was back to being the "goodie goodie" vampire, he felt the need to take over my role as co-ordinator of the group.

"Duh Stefan," I said sarcastically, "I know there's a meeting, I was there yesterday dumbass. Oh, and by the way," he stopped and turned around, "Your head is looking EXTREMELY large today, are you sure you can fit all those people, you AND your big head in that car?" I mocked genuine concern.

He didn't reply but just quietly slipped out of the door.

Yep, it's always Steffy...Bastard.

I sat in the lounge bored out of my mind, Alex was still in bed. From the time I spent living with her I learnt that you never, EVER, wake her up. She never seems to wake up on the right side of the bed. She blames it on low blood pressure.

Yeah Right.

I wondered absently how Elena was today. Was she worried about what had happened last night? Did she feel guilty or angry at me? Did she regret ever repairing the bond between us? It was pathetic, because even now, even though I knew that I had to be nothing more than a friend to her, my body shivered in anticipation of her arrival.

My thoughts drifted to memories of her to last me until I could make new ones, her hair, her face, her smile, the way she folded her arms over herself when she was insecure; all were so engrained in my memory it was as if she was here now. I could feel my undead heart swell at the opportunity that would arise to talk to her, look at her and hopefully catch her looking at me. Because, as much as I knew she would never be mine, I had recently come to terms with the fact that I will always be hers.

Whether she wanted me or not.


End file.
